One Word Love
by true-wolf-at-heart
Summary: Ok my first story. 3 new students come to the school and each quickly fall for different guys in the X-Men. Better than it sounds trust me also if you dont like cursing and violence don't read.
1. WHAT THE!

**One Word Love.**

My name is Amber Key but my friends sometimes call me Heck Hound well my only two friends do. Well this is my story I will start at the beginning when my parents kicked me out so here goes. It all started one day at school when I was eighteen. My powers kicked in during physical education.

"AMBER!" I heard my best friend yell at me I didn't turn around I didn't feel like talking today I felt kinda well…sick "AMBER OVER HERE!" Kelly yelled again, I growled that's what shocked me I just growled like an angrydog. "What the fu-" I was caught off by a slap on my back. "AMBER! Why didn't you turn around? And you know you shouldn't cuss especially in school." My blond ass of a friend said she looked at me with her bright blue eyes and a thought came to mind. "Why does she hang out with me? I mean look at her slender, blond, blue eyes, and then look at me still slender and pretty muscular, brunette hair with light blue streaks, and dull green eyes. In my mind I was ugly.

My train of thought was cut off by my shoulders being grabbed and shooken. "HEY?! What the he-" again I was cut off by Kellys hand over my mouth my hand flew up and grabbed her wrist "Hands off." I said flatly she quickly pulled her hand away. "Sorry, sorry just calm down so why didn't you turn around when I yelled at you?" She asked looked at her "Its because I havent been feeling to well today alright?" I said with a sigh. She looked shocked and I knew she was about to ask something but then the fourth period bell rang. I growled quietly to myself but then once again I was completely shocked.

"OH FUDGE!" kelly yelled "Come on Ambie we better get to class!" She said I glared at her for using that nickname she came up with in kindergarten "Fine lets go Kellery." Yah my imagination was about as creative as a rocks was. We held a glaring contest till yelled "GIRLS GET TO CLASS!" Kelly and I both jumped "Y-yes m-mam!" Kelly said nervously she grabbed my wrist and dragged me too class.

The bell rang loudly as we got to class and Kelly and I got to are seats beside each other like always. Of course right when the teacher started talking I stared into space and and went off into dream land. My dream land was probably a lot more different then your average eight teen year old girls. It wasn't a free spa treatment or an all you can get free day at the mall it was just a large open field with lots and lots of trees and a pond. I was staring into space when I heard yell "And the answer is what, Ms. Key?" I looked back at with a wtf expression "…Huh?" Was my brilliant answer to his question.

I mentally slapped myself for that brilliant answer I gave him "Smooth Amber very smooth." My mind said sarcastically. He glared at me and reapeted the question " Nicholas walked forteen dogs one day and thirteen dogs the next. If the pattern continues like this for four days how many dogs will he have walked?" I gave him my blank stare and finally after about five or four minutes I answered with "Uhhhh…a lot?" all the kids in the room burst out laughing. I knew was gonna yell but then the bell rang saying I had to got to P.E. I quickly gathered my things grabbed Kelly and ran from the room before could say anything. "Well off to P.E." My mind said.


	2. My new life

**Chapter 2- My new life.**

Okay this is my second chapter and well I hope you liked the first chapter so here is the second one. Ok I may have gotten the ages screwed but can you just pretend that wolverine is maybe 25, night crawler is maybe 16, and angel is maybe 21 please and thank you. Also I may have to change the humor to adventure.

Kelly and I ran all the way to the gym and then we bursted out laughing "OH GOD! is so gonna kill you tomorrow !" Kelly said between laughs. "Yeah, yeah who gives?" I said as I got done laughing and as I pushed the gyms door open. Kelly finally got done laughing and we walked into the gym with me. "I will if my best friend gets skinned my an insane math teacher." I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at her after a second she stopped and looked behind her "What?" she asked. I crossed my arms and then raised an eyebrow "Someone forgot to take there medications this morning didn't they?"Her mouth fell open and she glared at me. After a while she walked off to the locker rooms I stood there and watched her walk away "Well and she says I cant take a joke." I took one step and the craving for meat hit me like a wrecking ball.

"Oh god what the hell?" I said in my mind then I started to drool. My head got an incredible head ache I couldn't stop myself from gripping my head and back up a few steps. What came next shocked me incredibly I let out a loud, deep howl and I felt fur grow from different parts of my body pretty much every where. I had forced my eyes closed I peeked them open slightly to see almost every one in the gym was staring at me mostly in horror…even my best friend Kelly. I fell to the ground and my body stopped shaking my eyes flew open when I heard screaming.

Every body was running out of the gym I looked down to see my body was now that of a dusty brown wolf with light blue designs on my body. I was as big as a camel though "Great im a camel wolf girl thing yah that's soooooo natural." I said in my mind. I had no clue how I was staying calm but I was. Then I heard the doors fly open my head whirled around and I felt fear when I saw who it was the S.W.A.T team "OH SHIT!" was what my mind screamed my next thought was "WHO THE CRAP BUILDS A SCHOOL SO CLOSE TO A SWAT BASE?!" . I snarled at them and looked around for an exit that's when I saw a door labeled EXIT. "Thatll work" I thought whirling around and running out the door I felt something pierce my leg I yelpded and looked back I had a scar on my leg where a bullet had slit my skin.

I ran to my home I actually had tears streaming down my face and muzzle because the pain was so great in my hind leg. I got to my apartment where I still lived with my parents but instead of walking inside I ran up the fire escape in my wolf form but before I could run inside the window I saw my parents watching the news and my mom holding the phone to her ear. I already knew who she was talking to, the school, my parents always hated mutants I didn't know why but they did. I started to cry harder when I knew they were gonna kick me out I was all over the news already I saw them look at me they jumped first but then started yelling I heard them just fine "GET AWAY FROM HER BITCH!" My dad bellowed. "YES GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK MUTANT SLUT!" My mother screamed.I was shocked but I ran down the fire escape crying my eyes out I couldn't believe it the people who said they would always love me no matter what had just thrown me out.

I ran deep into the woods away from everything I ever new and/or loved. I slept in a cave that night having nightmares about the S.W.A.T, my family, and what would happen to me. I decided that I would never trust anyone ever again, I would still have my short temper, and I would be a lone wolf but I would also be a vigilante helping people when they needed it. When I woke up the next morning I took out the three thousand dollars I had takin from my family a few days ago I had to take it I just knew something bad was going to happen. I also noticed I was now human again I looked around the cave and sat there a bit taking every thing in.

After awhile I got up and with a sigh I left the cave and headed for a different city since I knew I could never go back to my old city of Peekskill. I was gonna head south and just keep traveling I was goona buy a motorcycle once I got the chance.

**Six years later.**

I was driving down the road of North Salem, New York I was about twenty four now. I was driving my silver motorcycle- with black running wolves on it- down the road when I heard two people scream I let my light blue ears peek out of the top of my head and I listened some more when I heard a girl about twenty maybe, scream "LET ME GO!" I snarled then another girl about maybe fifteen yell "PLEASE DON'T HURT US!". I turned my motorcycle into an alley and parked then I quickly jumped off and ran towards the sound that's when I saw it.

Two girls one short but slender with golden-brown eyes, and black hair was standing infront of a fifteen year old girl with brown hair and blue eyes they were both slender and short. I could tell by there scent that they were mutants too. That's when I looked at the two gang members that were standing infront of them holding knives and they both laughed deeply and one with long, dirty, blueish hair said "Now calm down girlies we aint gonna kill ya right away." The other man with a short silver mohawk finished his sentence by saying "No we aint we are gonna have a little fun first." They both laughed and both girls broke down crying.

"OK THEY ARE JUST ACTING FOR A DEATH WISH!" My mind snarled. I ran infront of the girls and looked at the men "If you touch these girls your throats are gonna be gone." I said glaring they took a step forward raisnig there knives "Look Richy we got us another little toy." The silver haired man said "THAT'S IT!" My mind snarled I turned around and looked at the two girls they were staring at me with thankful glances. "Ok girls" I said in a calm voice "Back up please and stay calm if you don't like blood don't look." I finished, I focused hard and turned into a tall brown and blue wolf. I snarled at the men they were backing away and I was NOT going to have that I quickly pounced on one and ripped his throat out and did the same with the other I then put them beside the wall and walked back to the two girls. I had to know more about them.

OK END OF CHAPTER 2 YAY! So I worked hard on this one so I hope you like it and I found out that the teachers names did not turn up in the last chapter so im sorry there names are misses delaney and mister hopper so that's that the next chapter will be out very soon. I promise.


	3. My Pack

**Chapter 3. My Pack.**

Both girls looked like they were going to pee their pants in three seconds I came up to them in my wolf form, my shaggy coat rustling in the wind. They looked up as I approached the black haired girl stood up, "Oh thank you so much this is Courtney Davis" She said as she pointed to the brunette "and I'm Crystal, Crystal Stark." She said as she pointed to herself. I focused and turned back into a human "Well the names Amber Key. I'm a mutant how about you?" I asked as I pointed to them. This time the one named Courtney came up and said "Yes we are I'm a telepath that can shut off your senses like your sense of smell, taste, sight, feeling, and hearing." She finished with a small smile and I then noticed a cross hanging around her neck.

I looked over at the other one she hadn't been paying attention I could tell, I cleared my throat then Crystal looked at me with a blank expression. With a sigh I asked "What's your power?" She looked at me then said with a snap of her fingers "OH YEAH! I can control fire, water, wind, and earth." I looked at her and stated "The four elements then." She looked like she had no clue what I said "Uhhhh…I Guess." I told them my story about my before life. The tiny brunette said after a while "Um Amber I believe?" I nodded "Well can we well, um you know, maybe, possibly…" I looked at her with my normal `why should I care look'. "Spit it out already" I sighed. "Oh sorry do you think that maybe we could travel with you? Please." That question shocked me I looked at them and them at the ground I did that maybe six times while thinking can I trust them? That's when I thought wait they are kids they can't keep themselves safe "Fine come on." I sighed, they both had shocked looks on their faces but nodded and followed me to the street lamp.

Once we got under the light I turned to look at them, and I winced when I noticed how skinny they were. Courtney was wearing a light blue turtle neck with a yellow jumper and black shoes along with her silver cross necklace, and even brown pigtails "Wow ok optimist." My mind said. Crystal was a lot different she was wearing her night black hair down, a light brown, long sleeved shirt with dark brown stripes, blue jeans and a brown and gold belt, and light brown boots. I then looked at how slender they were again. "Hmmmm well how about I get you guys something to eat?" I asked, at the same time they both yelled "YES PLEASE!" I jumped slightly and told them to wait here for a second while I found somewhere to eat.

I waited for them to sit down behind some old trash cans to stay hidden and then I changed into my camel sized wolf. I sniffed the air and caught the scent of food "wow I didn't even have to run away from here." Was the first thing that came to mind. I was a human again in a few seconds and called Courtney and Crystal to come out and follow me, they happily followed and we found a place called 'Big Reds Dinner'. It was a small place but there were a lot of people in it, as we walked in I stripped off my black leather jacket and put it on my side of the booth we chose while the two other girls sat on the other side. They were looking at my arms- which was pretty easy considering I was wearing a black tank top- and I knew why, they were really muscular for a girl but they were still pretty (in my mind at least).

"So uh how old are you Amber?" Courtney asked while looking at the menu "Me? Well I'm twenty four. How bout you two?" I answered and asked. Crystal answered this time "I'm twenty and Courtney is fifteen." We talked very little and then the waitress came to the booth behind us "GOD this place takes forever." My mind growled. I looked behind me to see a guy with messy blue black hair, and a lot of muscles. He was wearing a white t-shirt, red jacket, and a pair of blue jeans. I turned back to Courtney and Crystal but I kept listening to the big guy behind me for some reason I thought I could trust him.

"Hello there Logan! You're usual I'm guessing?" So his name was Logan? Not bad. My face instantly heated up at that. "WHAT THE?! Why did you say that stupid mind?" I yelled at myself inside my head "Hey there May your guessing right coffee, black." The waitress called May nodded and took his order to the counter, and then she came to are table "Are you young ladies ready to order?" She asked we all nodded. I let both girls get as much as they needed I could tell they were starving. Courtney got a chicken sandwich, fries, and a medium coke, and Crystal got a bacon burger, extra fries, and a large lemonade. All I got was a coffee since I would need to keep some money for the hotel we were going to have to stay at.

After a while are food arrived and Courtney and Crystal dug in like someone was going to take it from them. The waitress came back with two mugs of coffee handing one to me and going behind me to hand the other one to uh Logan I think. After she left I heard a grunt from behind me I peeked slightly to see Logan glaring at an empty thing of sugar he looked like he wanted to smash it. I looked at mine it was full of sugar I quickly pored some into my mug and then I turned around and handed it to him "Do you need this?" He looked up shocked he looked at the thing of sugar and then up at me "Uh…thanks." He said taking the sugar from me "No problem." I said turning back to the girls. "Dang." I said looking up at the others, they looked up from there almost clean plates "Huh?" Crystal asked "My motorcycle I parked it in an alley when I came to save you two. When we get to the hotel I'm going to have to leave you two alone for awhile." They looked at me like I was the coolest person they have ever met.

I paid the waitress when the two got done eating and we left once we were farther away from the dinner I turned into a wolf and bent down low to the ground. Both of them were looking at me with 'what the hell?' expressions I sighed and told them to "Get on." They nodded and climbed on I sniffed the air and went off in search of a hotel with my new pack.

OK CHAP 3 YAY! For all of you who don't know who Logan is hes the wolverine. Hope you liked it and please review.


End file.
